The Dragonborn's Vengeance
by ParisaSun
Summary: This tale follows the story of a Bosmer named Thea and her internal quest for vengeance against a cunning High Elf who has betrayed her in life. Her journey is a long and dangerous one. Follows through main quest, thieves guild, and dark brotherhood.


Note: Hi all. Bit rusty on the writing but I have faith in this story. Shorter than I wanted it to be but can make up for it next time. Enjoy.

**Prologue**

It's been five weeks since Thea crossed the border into this Nordic land known as Skyrim and still she had no luck locating the very person responsible for bringing her here. Virani was certainly was crafty, but this almost seemed more than it's worth. Almost. Skyrim had been nothing but trouble from the first moment the Bosmer set foot in it. Taken as prisoner by the Imperials and almost executed, until the dragon came. Of all things to happen. But these things was just a hurtle to Thea; she only had her mind set to one thing: finding Virani. _I'll be damned if anything stops me from finding that conniving Altmer bitch. _

Thea trekked up a small hill through a snow-ridden track leading to a niche of two fortified wooden structures, no lights or other indication it was occupied. _Easy enough, but can't be too careful. _The night was still; snow long settled, leaving only the cold to remain. Thea crept up to the larger of the buildings, deftly picking the lock of the large foreboding wooden door. After the satisfying click of the lock, the door gave way. The Bosmer quickly glanced around before slipping inside.

The interior was deathly quiet. She skulked around through the black mass her hand out to the wall to find her way. _I suppose this is when magic would come in handy. _She stopped when she reached a corner. _That stupid lizard had better be right about this; I've had enough time wasting time in this sodding place._ Thea thought, gritting her teeth. Squinting through the darkness, she could see a dim light reflecting off a window not too far down the hall. She followed it, which led her into a small room with an idle candle dimly glowing on top of a desk. She swiftly sauntered over and rummaged through it. It had papers, many papers, which was a good indicator for what she needed, but they were mostly unrelated or blank. This only increased her frustration.

"And here's our honored Wood Elf, just like she said. Having a bit of trouble?" A voice purred. Caught. Someone's here after all. _I give Virani too much credit…_She turned, unsheathing her blades in one fluid movement. "No, but I suppose you have what I want." She spat.

Standing in the doorway were two Imperials, obvious agents of Virani. They sneered at her. The speaker stood there with his arms crossed, giving Thea a condescending once over. "And suppose we do?"

"I'm looking for information. About Virani. Sound familiar? Either you can tell me, or point me to it. Don't waste my time, I have no qualms running you through with my blade." She seethed.

The Imperial looked at his companion with mock surprise. "Demanding, are we?" He snickered and walked forward, closing the distance. "Why should we tell you, a petty little thief, anything? I've dealt with your type plenty of times. No matter how threatening they try to be." His smile grew, eyes boring into hers, his hand creeping onto the hilt of his sword. "You should stop while you're ahead, elf."

Thea narrowed her eyes. The Imperial drew his sword and lunged at her. Thea sidestepped, quickly blocking the attack with an upward swing of the sword at her left hand and swung the war-axe at her right hand into the Imperial's side. He heaved, dropping down to one knee. "Guess it's you who should've stopped…" Thea yanked the axe from his side producing a sickening thunk. The Imperial looked up at the Bosmer, her wild eyes glittering. "No, wait, I-" She rained the axe down on him before he could finish.

The Imperial's companion had watched the whole thing develop in a matter of seconds, his bow drawn and an arrow at the ready, albeit shakily. Thea stepped over the crumpled body, sword pointing at the man.

"This could be ended peacefully. Just tell me what I want to know. That's all I want." She assured. His eyes danced back and forth from the body of his friend to the now patient wood elf. _Damn him for his arrogance. He could've done away with her in seconds! I don't have time for crazy little wood elves. _ "The High Elf, Virani. She… came by a few days earlier. She told us had business in the rif- in Riften. She went off to Riften. She knew she was being followed, so we were to stay here and…" Thea nodded. "Of course she knew. She always knows. And if you fail?" The man opted to say something, but shrugged instead.

Thea was unmoving. "Riften then. What sort of business? No, I'd rather find out for myself… That's far though isn't it? From here. Hm. The trip won't be free." Realization barely had enough time to set in before she plunged her sword into his chest. His eyes widened in disbelief, emitting a strangled choke as he tried to form words, his bow clattering to the floor.

She pushed him off with her foot and began searching him for septims. "Sorry. I guess I'm a liar. And a thief."

She smiled down at him though he was already dead. There were only 18 septims on him, but she didn't mind. She got what she came for. She looked around and decided to exit through the adjacent window, back out into the cold night. There was a city not to far away, she would make it there by dawn and then proceed to this Riften.

Thea moved on through the snowy track, the wind picking up and scuffing up loose snow. She ignored it, for she had only one goal in mind.

_I'm not letting you run away from this, Virani. You won't get that chance._

__Note: Can't say I'm really a fan of magic. To each their own. R&R


End file.
